


An Acquired Taste

by Kai517_TeenWriter



Series: RKG-Inspired Works (series name subject to change) [1]
Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Based on RKG's Stories, Dorks, Dorks in Love, F/M, Mostly Fluff, One-Shot Collection, One-Shots, RKG, Some Humor, Specifically Proven Useful and Negative Reactions, The Warrior and the Wizard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai517_TeenWriter/pseuds/Kai517_TeenWriter
Summary: Just a collection of one-shots inspired by RKG's Proven Useful and Negative Reactions.





	1. An Acquired Taste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RKG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RKG/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Proven Useful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339593) by [RKG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RKG/pseuds/RKG). 
  * Inspired by [Negative Reactions (Sequel to Proven Useful)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455816) by [RKG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RKG/pseuds/RKG). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Varian's secret taste in books is revealed to Quirin.

Of all the things Quirin had expected to drop out of his son's pack, it was definitely not for it to be a trashy romance novel, the kind he knew his son's girlfriend was into. He frowned a little bit, leaning down to pick it up.

He studied the cover. _The Warrior and the Wizard_.

"Varian?" he called out, "what is this?"

Varian stopped in his tracks and turned around. Immediately, he wished he hadn't. For in his father's hands was the book that Varian had... Erm,  _borrowed_ from Cassandra. His face flushed a little as he snatched the book from Quirin.

"Varian..."

"It's an acquired taste," he shot back defensively, "one that... That I seem to have developed."

He cradled the book to his chest, almost protectively. He still felt pretty embarrassed. Not that he had done anything  _wrong_ _,_ necessarily. It was just... Only Cassandra knew about the "Night of Trashy Romance Novels." Even then, she was unaware of his... Current fascinations with such a genre of book.

"Varian," Quirin said again, shaking his head in disbelief, " _The Warrior and the Wizard?_ Really?"

Varian gave an awkward, short chuckle, scratching the hair on the back of his head, as was now habit. "Yeah... It's one of Cass's favorites."

 _And one of mine,_ he thought, but didn't say.

It had been one of his first glimpses into the genre, and it also held some meaning to himself and Cassandra. For one, she was his warrior, very similar to the character of Justine. Next, if you were to replace "magic" with "alchemy," then Varian was quite clearly the wizard: misunderstood and yet unafraid, willing to help as much as he possibly could. Heck, they even had a Black Knight with Sir Joseph, a man whom Varian hated so deeply still...

The similarities-- and thus the significances-- were extremely uncanny. It kind of unnerved Varian, but he never let on.

Quirin gave his son a quizzical glance. "She never seemed like the type to read books such as this."

Varian sighed, trying not to get frustrated. "Maybe if you just took the time to get to know her, Dad, maybe then you'd realize that there's so much more to her than you could ever possibly imagine. More than even  _I_ know. But... I do intend to spend the rest of my life figuring it all out."


	2. Celebrating Our Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian finds a way to celebrate the Day of Hearts with Cass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just randomly remember some plot points from RKG's stories at random times during the day. This one (Cassandra not wanting to celebrate the Day of Hearts with Varian) hit me pretty hard earlier today, and I realized that, hey, let's have Varian try to find a way around it, you know? (That idea kind of hit me after that episode in season two of Supergirl when Alex pretty much does the same thing-- by means of finding a way to celebrate, that is) and... Yeah.  
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> *May have a second part later*

"Varian?" Cassandra asked, quirking an eyebrow, "what's going on here?"

The alchemist gave a lopsided grin, rubbing at the back of his neck. "Well... I know that you're not exactly fond of the Day of Hearts, but I really wanted to celebrate with you..."

Cass narrowed her eyes. "Varian..."

"Nothing big," he assured her, "it's nothing big at all! I promise."

" _How?_ "

He got a glint in his eyes, the kind that Cass now new to translate roughly into ' _I've got your attention now, haven't I?'_

"I can't tell you anything without spoiling the surprise, Cassie," he teased her, "just... Come with me, okay? Just give it a shot. Please."

Cass groaned, but there was a twinkle in her eye as she followed Varian down into the courtyard, playfully bantering with him the entire way. As soon as she saw what he had set up in the courtyard, though, all talk came to a stop as Cass took in her new surroundings. She turned in a slow circle, her eyes wide as a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"You made a Hall of Prisms... Well, kind of."

He chuckled. "Yeah. I did."

Surrounding the courtyard were multiple panes of stained glass, each one featuring a different picture, a different part of their lives. Their first meeting-- Cassandra laughed a little, recalling getting stuck in the neon-purple goo and then being confronted by Varian, fully masked and in a crazy ensemble-- the moment where Varian had given her the necklace made of Cassandrium and she had given him the first-place ribbon, hanging out in the town on the other side of Mount Saison-- Cassandra, wheelbarrow-bound, was wearing the spring-green dress that had been fashioned for her in the town-- among many others. There was even a fun imagining of Cass and Varian dressed as the title characters from  _The Warrior and the Wizard._ Behind each pane, a floating lantern was tethered to the ground, illuminating the images.

Cass turned to face her boyfriend, astonished. " _How?"_

He grinned. "I asked for the space and supplies first. That took a little while. But then, once I had the permission and the means to do it, I had the princess help me by sketching out the designs for each pane, fitting my descriptions as best as she could. Once each drawing was finished, I designated where each piece of what color went, making little charts to send to Xavier, who then... I don't even really know what he did in order to get them to stay together."

She laughed, shaking her head in disbelief. "I... Wow."

Varian chuckled before deadpanning and looking at her, a question in his eyes. "So... Do you like it?"

She grinned, taking it all in once again. "Varian... I  _love_ it."


End file.
